Shocking, Isn't It?
by ediblesushi
Summary: Kyoko got offered a main role as a rich young lady in a drama series. & guess what, Ren and Sho is gonna be there too. But, i promise this won't be like the others. love u all.
1. Aishiteru

Author's note: Ok, this is my 1st fanfic so please don't be mad at me!!! Ok, just so u know, my grammar is not the best and I don't own Skip Beat! I also tried my best to make the characters seem like themselves. I'm sorry if u don't like it. Please read and review whether u like it or not and give me some suggestions and if u must, criticize me.

Shocking Isn't It.

Chapter 1: Aishiteru

**Kyoko:**

"Mogami-san!" Sawara-san shouted when he spotted Kyoko. "I have good news for you!"

"Ohaiyou Sawara-san!" Kyoko greeted, "What is it?"

"The president just informed me that you've been requested from a drama called _Aishiteru_. The character you are wanted for is a rich young lady."

**Rich young lady?! Yes! **

"Demo Sawara-san, why would they want me to play a rich young lady?" Kyoko asked, "I mean, most people request me to do a scary person."

"Ah… You see, this character is somewhat scary and you portrayed Mio's hatred really well." Sawara-san explained, "However, she only show this deep hatred to her father.

And from time to time, she has to express some pained facial expressions to show how she feels. "

**Hmph. That's why! I'm getting kind of scare that all the part I get is someone who will be hated from the audience point of view.**

"Sawara-san, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline…" Kyoko trailed off. The she remember what Kuu-san had said, _"Take all the parts you can for now and someday, you _

_would ascend to a even higher level."_

What he said echoed in her mind.

"Mogami-san?" Sawara-san said slowly, wondering why she suddenly spaced out.

"Ano, forget what I said," Kyoko said quickly, "I'll take the part!"

"Mogami-san, don't worry, you get to act as a rich young lady in this drama also." Sawara-san added since he knew that was what Kyoko wanted to hear. And Kyoko would

definitely be extremely happy. "Oh, you would need to go to Polar Studio to meet the rest of the cast members. Here's the address, if you don't understand, then you can ask

me and I'll prepare a car for you that would take you straight to the studio."

"ARIGATO!! Ja nen Sawara-san." And off Kyoko went, her head full of her new role as a rich young lady!

"Remember, 2 P.M. sharp!" Sawara-san shouted after Kyoko.

"Hai!"

**BANZAI!! I'm going to be a rich young lady!! I'm going to be a princess!! **Kyoko twirl around while people around her eyed her strangely. The she gasped. **Oh, and **

**also, I'm going to wear make-up!! Make-up and look like a PRINCESS!!** Opps, she screamed that part out, but Kyoko didn't really cared, she was too happy!!

**Moko:**

_Kyoko? What is she doing?_

"MOKO!!!!" Kyoko shouted when she spotted her friend. She skipped to her friend with a starry-eyed face.

_Ah! She heading this way looking like THAT!!! No, I don't know her!_

Moko walked toward the other direction as fast as she could but Kyoko managed to caught up with her .

"MOKO!!" Kyoko looked at her friend with a freaky smile on.

However, Moko just kept walking without looking at Kyoko.

"Moko, guess what, I got a new role!!"

_Eh? A new role? _

"And why are you so happy?"

"Beacause I get to be a RICH YOUNG LADY!!!!!!!!!"

"Kyoko, don't be over-excited, it might be somewhat a disadvantage to you."

"Disadvantage?" Kyoko echoed, "How?"

"Did you forget about the other role you also accepted?" Moko said, "For _Tenshi Ja Nai!_?"

"AH! I forgot!!" Kyoko exclaimed, "I completely FORGOT!!!"

Moko shook her head. _What am I going to do with her? She's just so naïve. But, I guess that's what I like about her._ She smiled at her friend who she have never thought

would be. At first, she had hate Kyoko and after she found out that Kyoko has talent in acting, Moko had looked at Kyoko as an enemy. But no matter what happens, Moko is

still glad that Kyoko is her friend.

"Kyoko, are you sure you could handle two roles at a time?" Moko said, her eyes filled with concern. "it would be really hard and tiring."

"Moko, arigato!" Kyoko smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Eh? For what?"

"For being worried about me," Kyoko said smiling. Then her face changed into a solemn expression. "No one had even care about me like that."

_Kyoko…_

**Ren:**

"Uh, Ren," Yashiro-san said. "Sawara-san just called, looks like you have a new job already."

"I see."

"Ren, you could reject it if you want."

"No, I'll take it." Ren said, "Besides, it wouldn't be Ren-like if I decline an offer."

"Ah, I guess you're right."

"So, what is it this time?"

"A new drama by a rising director, Kuran Koichi. It's called _Aishiteru_."

"A love drama?"

"Apparently, yes."

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Don't worry, Ren," Yashiro-san said, "_Dark Moon _came out a hit."

It's been a month since _Dark Moon_ was released to the public and it was a HUGE success. And because of this, Kyoko was requested for some dramas and Ren too.

However, to Ren's disappointment, they had no dramas together.

"So, who would I be playing?"

"I believe it's an older bodyguard to the main character of the story."

"A bodyguard to the main character of the story?" Ren was kind of surprised that he wasn't the main character.

"Uh, actually, you're also part of the main character category." Yashiro-san quickly explained, "And like you, the bodyguard is a very gentle person to the person he's protecting and very serious."

"I see."

"All the cast members will meet at the Polar Studio tomorrow at 2'o clock."

Ren nodded and drifted away in his thoughts.

**Sho:**

"Hey Sho, what do you think about you going to acting?" Shoko asked.

"I don't wanna." Sho said without missing a beat. "Pssht, acting."

"But Sho, I think your fans would like it very much." Shoko continued, "I mean, their favorite singer is also gonna act. It would be a good publicity for you and a huge hit!"

"Shoko, I'm not an actor."

"But Sho, it's not hard." Shoko said, "Besides, there's an offer for you from a new drama series called _Aishiteru_. The character that was offer to you is important but I'm sure you can make it."

"SHOKO! I don't want to act!"

"I heard that Kyoko is going to be in the drama too."

Sho jerked his head up when he heard this.

"Asami-san! What are you doing here?"

"I heard the Sho got offered to be in a drama," the producer of Sho's PV explained, "So I just decided to drop by to see what his decision would be."

"Asami-san, I'm sure you heard his answer 10 miles away.' Shoko pouted, "No matter how much I try to persuade him, he just flicked it off."

"I'll do it." Sho said. It was barely audible but they heard it.

"Hontouni?!"

"I'm not repeating myself." Sho said, clearly pissed. "But, if I did a horrible job and the director wants me to quit, I would not."

"Sho, I'm sure Director Kuran knows what he's doing when he offer the role to a singer instead an actor." Asami-san assured Sho and Shoko, "He's a rising director and he

has a talent for judging people."

"Yeah, whatever." Sho said, "Just leave me alone."

"Ok." Shoko said. _'God, what's wrong with him today. He probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed.'_

_Hmm.. This should be interesting. Kyoko…_


	2. Eh! You've Got To Be Kidding!

**Author's Note: **Thank you!! Even though it's only 3 of you who review, I'm glad I know at least someone is reading my story. sniff I so proud of myself XD. Ok so here's the 2nd chapter. Don't kill me if I made any mistakes. hides under bed

**latafmodginkianp1618: **_You're my first review!! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you._

**amethyst rulzz: **_I'm sorry that I have a lot of typos. But it can't be help. I can't find a beta readers and to tell you the truth, I'm lazy. Please don't kill me! Anyway, __where's my cookie?! . _

**aviana656:**_Thanks, I'm so touched by your words. No one had ever praise me like you just did. hugs Thank you!!_

Shocking, Isn't It?

Chapter 2: Eh?! You've Got To Be Kidding!

**Kyoko:**

Kyoko smiled brightly as she sat in Ren's car. She had just bumped into Ren and Yashiro-san and found that they were going to the same place so now she's in Ren's car

backseat.

**I'm gonna be a princess, like in the FAIRYTALES!! I'm gonna be like Princess Cindy and Princess Rose!! **Kyoko drifted into Lala-Land.

"Uh, Kyoko, are you okay?" Yashiro-san asked when he saw that Kyoko was grinning to herself crazily.

"Never better!" Kyoko said with a smile. Her whole aura was like spring time instead of a killer aura.

"Mogami-san, may I ask what is your intention for going to the Polar Studio?" Ren said as he look at her from the revere mirror.

"Oh, I'm going to play a part in a new drama series and it seems that all the cast members are supposed to meet there." Kyoko said.

Yashiro-san's face lit up. _'Can it be? Ren and Kyoko are going to be in the same drama?!'_

"I'm so excited!" Kyoko said, "I can't believe it!"

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the Polar Studio. It's pretty small for a studio but it was really professional-looking. Kyoko wanted to rushed in the studio but she

didn't want to be rude so she walked behind Ren and Yashiro-san.

**Oh! I can't wait to see who my cast members are. I hope they'll be nice and not too snobby.**

"Ah! Kyoko-channnn," a very tall and slender guy said, stretching the 'chan', "Ren-kunnnn."

Ren looked at the guy with an alarmed face, wondering who is this guy and all Kyoko can do was stare at the strange man.

That man was wearing some really tight clothes. And by tight, I mean REALLY TIGHT. His hair was black and was tied into a ponytail and the way he move is very disturbing.

"A-an-ano, who are you?" Kyoko managed to say.

"Oh, ore mo Kuran Koichi desu!" he announced loudly, "Kyoko-can, Ren-kun, since you guys have acted together before, I'm sure you two won't have any problems."

**What is he talking about? Ren and me? …AH! We're going to be acting together for **_**Aishiteru**_**?! Ah! I should've known! We were both coming to the studio at**

**the same time… Sigh. I was too excited to notice.**

Director Kuran, Ren and Yashiro-san stared at Kyoko in disbelief as she hit herself in the forehead multiple times and was proceeding to slam herself into the door if Yashiro

-san didn't stop her.

"Director Kuran," Yashiro-san asked, "Are we the last ones?"

The director looked over his shoulder and turn back to them with a smile and nodded.

"Oh, I've been waiting for Kyoko-channnnn and Ren-kunnnn," he said dramatically, "I thought you wouldn't come. Oh! I was going to cry!!"

The threesome looked at the director. **Director Kuran is very weird. But, he seem like a good enough guy. **Kyoko smiled at the director and the three of them followed

the director into the next room. **I will do my best!**

**Sho:**

"How long do we have to wait!" Sho said quietly. The other cast members and crew members were already here but the one person he was waiting for is not here.

"Sho, you shouldn't be so impatient," Shoko hushed, "Don't worry, I'm sure we don't have to wait any longer. See, Director Kuran is back with more people."

"Kyoko." Sho whispered when he spotted. Even though he whispered it, she looked directly at him and her eyes widened in surprised. Sho gave her a smirk and stood up

slowly.

"Sho! What are you doing here?!"

"Ah! Kyoko-chan knows Sho-kun too?" Director Kuran said, "This is just superb!"

"Kyoko," Sho said, walking toward her, "How have you been?"

Kyoko remained silent but glared at Sho.

"C'mon, Kyoko," Sho continued and smirk, "This is no way to treat the person who saved your life."

Kyoko's glare went to the max.

"Fuwa-san," Ren said, "Would you kindly stop bothering Mogami-san, she seems uncomfortable."

Sho glared at him full force but Ren just smile brightly.

'_Damn you, Ren! Don't interfere!'_

**Ren:**

Ren looked at Kyoko in the corner of his eyes and saw her relax a little. _I can't believe it, why is Fuwa Sho here? It can't be that he's also part of the cast members of_

_Aishiteru__, can he? Oh, who knows, the director is rather strange._ He sigh and noticed Yashiro-san looking at him and Kyoko with a really weird expression.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no, no." Yashiro-san said, shaking his head. But then he smiled idiotically to himself. Ren looked at him questioningly and decide to ignore him.

"Um… Thank you, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko said quietly.

Ren looked at her in surprised. He didn't know she would thank him. He just saw how Sho was harassing Kyoko and wanted to help.

"You really help me," Kyoko said, "I mean, I didn't know what to do when I suddenly saw him there."

"It's ok, Mogami-san," Ren said. He then looked at her seriously, "But this is not for your revenge."

"Ah, I know," Kyoko said quickly, "I just kind of froze when I saw him. Don't worry, Tsuruga-san, I'll do my best in the drama! And thank you again for helping me." Kyoko

smiled and bow a little to show her appreciation.

"Mena!! Everyone is here now so I will introduce the cast members!!" Director Kuran said, "First, is someone we all know and love, Tsuruga Ren-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!"

"Kyyyyyaaaaa!!" some of the girls screamed, "It's REN!!!" _'Looks like some of the casts are very…"_ His thoughts was stopped because he was dragged in front of

everyone.

Since everyone was standing by the wall, Ren was dragged toward the middle by Director Kuran.

"Ren-kun, you will play, Chiaki Keisuke. Keisuke is the bodyguard of Kimura Hana, whick is play by…." the director walked toward Kyoko and pulled her toward Ren.

"Mogami Kyoko-channnnnn!!!"

'_This is rather amusing.'_ Ren watched as Kyoko stared at the director and was speechless at his actions.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko whispered to him, "Director Kuran is really…um…really…unique! Yeah, unique!"

Ren smiled with amusement at her comment.

"Hana is a young lady from a very rich family. She has several boyfriends but all of them dumped her because of her father, who will be play by… Makino Yuu."

A middle-aged man was pulled toward the center also. He greeted Ren and Kyoko with a smile and a nod. Kyoko waved back and Ren smiled.

"Hana's father had payed all her boyfriends to leave her alone. To her disappointment, they all agree."

**Sho:**

"Who will I play?" he whispered to himself. _'Looks like all the important parts are already given away.'_

"BUT!" Director Kuran shouted, "That is until Hana met Kaori Yoji." The director was about to pull Sho to the center as well but Sho, realizing this, walk toward it himself. _'I_

_don't want to look like a fool.' _

"Kyaaaaaa it's SHO!!!!"

The director noticed this and decided to continue with the introduction.

"Yoji would be the first boy who would refuse Hana's father's money. HOWEVER, there's seem to be a hidden reason. But that would remain hidden until I receive the other

parts of the script."

There was a few mumble of confusion and everyone didn't exactly know what the director was saying.

"Mena, don't worry,' Director Kuran said, "The script is complete, it just needs a few corrections."

"Director Kuran," one girl said, "What about us?" she pointed to herself and a few other girls around her.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot." he said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. _'He forgot?! What a director, and he's supposed to be the rising actor? Pssht!'_ Sho smirk at the people

whom the director had 'forgotten'.

"Himeka, Nana, Sakura, Yuki, and Kurumi. You girls would play the girls that constantly bullied Hana because all her boyfriends dumped her whom are Tsukushi, Akane,

Yumi, and Rika. Ah! Junpei, you would be in the first scene where you broke up with Hana because her father pay you. Junpei, you're Leon."

'_Pssht, they're not important enough to have their last names mentioned. Hah! I'm an amateur in acting and I'm more important than them!'_

**Kyoko:**

**What?! Sho is playing as my BOYFRIEND?! No!!! My dream of being a princess in ruin if this guy is going to be my prince!!!**

Kyoko continued to glare at Sho and when Sho noticed, he walked toward her.

"Yoroshiku, Kyoko."

**I wish I can kill him right NOW!!!**

**_Well, lets do it. _**

**No, we can't. I promised Tsuruga-san.**

**_You promised him, we didn't._**

**_Yeah, let's go!!_**

**NO!!**

Kyoko sighed with relief when her grudges vanished. She didn't want to break the trust Ren has for her.

"Kyoko-channnnnn."

**Uh, here comes the director…**

"Ren-kunnnnn, here are the scripts." Director Kuran handed them a book. Kyoko studied the front cover. It was pale blue with a few pink flowers here and there. In the

middle, it says _Aishiteru Part I _in huge font.

"Part I?" Kyoko whispered to herself.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan," Director Kuran said, "The second part would be distributed when the corrections are made."

"I see."

"Well, start remembering, we will start filming tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai!" Kyoko said.

Ren nodded and Sho looked through his script and to his horror, he has more lines than he thought.

Kyoko saw his face and her inside explode with laughter. Sho turn to her and saw her smiling face.

"Kyoko, don't be so happy, I'll show you I can act, too." _'I hope'_ Sho walked toward the exit.

"Sho, wait up!"

"Hurry up Shoko!" But Sho didn't even wait. He just kept walking until he was out of the studio.

**Sho is going to prove that he can act? I wonder…**


	3. Hugs

**Author's Note: **-sigh- Here's the 3rd chapter!! I hope I did a good job! & thank you for all the people who reviewed!!! -hugs- I hope you'll enjoy it!!!!

**amethyst rulzz:** _Yay COOKIES!!! This chapter is dedicated to YOU!!!!! By the way, I know how you feel, I don't really like Sho either and I'm glad you like it so much!!! I'll be waiting for my CHOCOLATE!!!_

**aviana656:** _I read your story, it's not depressing. I like it!! And you've GOT to STOP praising me!! I'm serious, you're making me giggle madly to myself!… Hey, I didn't mean that. Keep on praising me!!! XD_

**Eralda:** _Don't worry, I feel the same way. Sho is just… urgh, there's no word to describe it. Well, I'm so happy you like my story!! Like I had mentioned(or rather Director Kuran mentioned) : There seems to be a hidden reason that Sho(or Yoji) chose to remain by Kyoko's(or Hana's) side._

**Kelly-chi:** _Thank you for being excited!! _

**gabbalogna: **_THANK YOU!!! Well, I'll try to update everyday if I can. _

I Love You ALL!!!!

Shocking, Isn't It?

Chapter 3: Hugs

**Kyoko:**

Kyoko had managed to memorize all the scripts last night. Fortunately, the director of _Tenshi Ja Nai!_ had heard that Kyoko got a part in _Aishiteru_ and decided to let her have

last night off.

**Urgh! I can't believe it! I don't want any physical contact with that jerk! **Last night, Kyoko had noticed that her character and Sho's character have a lot of physical

contact with each other.

**At least we don't have to kiss.** Kyoko smiled with relief at that. They have to hug and hold hands but that was enough to send Kyoko's good mood into a nasty one. **I don't **

**want to hold hand with him OR HUG HIM!!! What am I supposed to do? Maybe I can ask Director Kuran to lessen the hugging and hand holding… **Kyoko

tapped her fist into her open palm, **Okay, I'll do that when I get to the filming area.**

The place where the filming take place is park. The director had told everyone the day before where the park is and everyone have to be on time. The park is not public,

instead, it's like one of those park where you would have to pay to go in so the director was able to rent the whole place.

Kyoko walked pass two of the crew members that was standing outside to tell other people that the park was open to the public. She greeted them with a smile and continued

walking. **Where's the filming are?**

There was a lot of people walking everywhere in a rush, setting up the equipment and the lights.

"Hey hey, be careful with that.'

"Where do I put this?"

"Yo, the bentos are to be placed here."

"Have all the casts arrived?"

"Hey you! Get back to work!"

"Where's the director?"

Kyoko stood there and listen to the bits of conversation she hears when they pass her. **What am I suppose to do now?** She was kind of surprise that no one noticed she was

standing right there. Even if she was in the way, they would just walk around her. Kyoko sigh and rubbed her temple. **I'm so tired. Staying up so late to memorize all that **

**lines.**

"Kyoko,"

"Ah, Yashiro-san, Good Morning."

"Morning, Mogami-san."

"Morning!" Kyoko greeted back. "You know, I have absolutely no idea where we're suppose to go."

"Of course you don't," a familiar voice said, "You're too dense."

**I know that voice! I used to love that voice!! Now, I DESPISE THAT VOICE!!!!!**

Kyoko refused acknowledge Sho and instead turn toward Ren.

"Tsuruga-san, do you know where is the filming area?"

"Unfortunately, no." He replied.

Just then, Kyoko spotted Makino-san and she ran toward him.

"Makino-san, do you know where the filming area is?"

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san," he said, running his hand through his hair, "I'm afraid I'm as lost as you."

**Makino-san ,too? Speaking of Makino-san, he doesn't seem that old. I wonder why he's playing as my father? **Kyoko frowned.

"That is because I just look younger than I really am."

"Huh?"

"You were wondering why I'm playing as your father."

"Oh, yeah." **Hmph. Where is the director?!**

**Ren:**

Ren watched Kyoko as she talk to Makino-san. He turn toward Sho and found Sho glaring at him.

"Fuwa-san, it's not a good thing to glare all the time," Ren said with his bright, gentlemanly smile, "Your fans might be scared away."

"Pssht." Ren ignored his impolite reply and turn back to where Kyoko is. Then in a distance, he saw Director Kuran, practically skipping toward them.

"KYOKO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

Ren saw Kyoko stiffened and slowly turn to the director's direction. He smiled to himself at her reaction and his eyes widened when he saw the director hugging Kyoko.

'_What is he doing?'_ Then the director placed Kyoko back in her spot and proceed toward him. _'Uh, don't tell me he's going to-…'_ Before his thought was finished, Ren

was being hugged by the director as well. Yashiro-san, who was beside Ren panicked.

"REN-KUNNNNNNN!" the director shouted. "And SHO-KUNNNNNN!"

Ren saw Sho flinched and smiled.

**Sho:**

'_What is wrong with this old geezer! He just comes out of nowhere and HUG people! For God sake!'_

Sho struggled against Director Kuran's embrace and to his relief, the director let go.

"Director Kuran," Kyoko said, "Can you lessen the number of hugs between Hana and Yoji?"

"Eh?" the director said, "WHY?" He whined. Yes, he whined. _'Is he crazy or something?'_

"Because," Kyoko explained, her mouth twitching, "I don't feel comfortable."

"But hugs are GREAT!" Director Kuran exclaimed. "Let me show you." He took a step toward Kyoko but Kyoko backed up.

"A-Ano, it's okay, you don't have to show me."

Sho smirk at Kyoko's reaction. _'Oh, this is great. Watching Kyoko squirm is hilarious! And I got front seat!!'_ Kyoko seemed to noticed she was being laughed at, turned

around to face Sho. Her glare was accompanied by her dark aura. Kyoko's Grudges came out and swirled around him.

_**Don't you DARE laugh at me!**_

_**I'm going to CURSE YOU for life!!**_

But then they suddenly vanished and Sho sighed with relief. But Sho realized that it was Ren who stop the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Ren had placed his right hand gently on Kyoko's shoulder to get her attention and Kyoko's anger seemed to have disappear when she saw Ren.

'_Ren!'_

"Sho," Shoko whispered, "Please stop glaring at them, people are beginning to stare."

And she was right, Director Kuran, Makino-san, and Yashiro-san was staring at Sho. Makino-san was just confused since he didn't know what was going on. Director Kuran

seemed to have figured out what happened and is enjoying the drama of it. And Yashiro-san is extremely happy. He's smiling at Ren and Kyoko when he saw that Ren had

stopped Kyoko's killer aura.

**Kyoko: **

"So, director, can you?" Kyoko asked again as they enter the filming area.

"I'm sorry," Director Kuran said, "But if the hugs are lessen, I'm afraid you would have to replace it with kisses."

**K-kk-kisses?! ABSOLUTELY NO!!!!! **Kyoko froze. She was stunned at the idea that Sho and her would have to kiss.

"That's why you would have to hug instead." the director explained, "If the hugs are taken out, the story wouldn't be… As emotional."

Kyoko sighed and nodded at the director.

"Kyoko-chan, don't be sad," he said, "I'll try to make it as easy for you as possible."

"Arigato." Kyoko said quietly.

Everyone was changed into their costumes and had their make-up on. Kyoko smiled at her reflection. A prettier version of herself in a wig with long hair and a dress with frills at

the hem that reached up to her knees. **I'm a princess!** Kyoko started to twirl around and skipped around the changing room.

Ren's costume was a bodyguard suit except without the tie and the first few button of his shirt are not buttoned. (OH MY GOD!!! HOT HOT HOT!!! XD)

Sho's costume consists of a cap black t-shirt with a hoodie over it and dark blue jeans.

Makino-san isn't in his costume yet since he's not in the scene and Junpei's is just a white t-shirt and jeans.

**ACT 1:**

"Okay, Junpei, walk slowly toward Kyoko."

"Kyoko-chan, cry when he say his line."

"Cry?" Kyoko asked, "But…"

Director Kuran walked toward Kyoko. "Do you have any memories that will make cry no matter how long ago it was?"

The memory of Corn leaving flashed in her mind. Her mother's disappointment also slowly enter her mind. Kyoko's mood slowly dropped and she felt like crying.

"Ah, no. Don't cry now." the director said quickly when he saw Kyoko's expressions, "Right now, you have to act like it's the best day ever."

"Hai." Kyoko whispered.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Makino-san asked Yoshiro-san. "She seems a bit sad."

"I don't know."

"Ren-kun you're not in the scene yet," the director said, "You were letting them alone for the date but you're nearby."

Ren nodded.

"You'll go in after Kyoko bumps into Sho-kun." Director Kuran turn toward Sho. "you'll wait until Kyoko runs away from Junpei and then accidentaly bump into her."

"Got it." Sho muttered. _'this is gonna be easy. All I have to do is apologize her act surprise that she's crying. Pssht, and I thought I would screw up.'_

"And ACTION!" the director shouted. Kyoko smiled a bright smile at Junpei.

Leon: Hana…

Hana: Leon! _runs toward Leon and hug him _It's a great day, isn't it? Let's go see the lake. _pull Leon playfully _

Leon: Hana, it's over.

Hana: What are you-… look on the floor I see. _tears_

Leon: It was fun but I was only in it for the money. _smirk_

Hana: _stutter _ You j-jerk!

Leon: Hana, Hana, Hana. _Shakes his head _ You should've known. Everyone knows that they will get money if they pretend to date you.

Hana: _stay silent but glare at Leon in tears_

Leon: Hana, blame your father. _leave the set_

Hana: _keep on crying and runs ahead_

Kyoko was going to stop crying soon. She couldn't think of anything else that would make her cry. The part where Hana and Yoji are suppose to bump into each other is now.

Sho bumped right into her and Kyoko remembered the day the Corn was telling her he had to leave.

"_We will still be in contact, right?"_

"_No,"_

"_What about letters?"_

"_I don't know the address."_

"_But-…"_

Only this time, she think of Moko. **If Moko said that she was going to leave, I wouldn't be able to stay strong**. Kyoko tears kept on coming. She couldn't stop now.

Sho looked at Kyoko's face and was surprise. She's really crying. Just like in his promo video.

Yoji: Ah, miss. I'm sorry.

Hana: It's okay. _brush her tears away_

Yoji: _look alarmed_ Are you okay?

Hana: Look at Yoji Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you, too. _say very quickly_

_Keisuke looking for Hana._

Keisuke: Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama!

Hana: _look toward_ _Keisuke _ Keisuke. _whisper_

Keisuke: _runs toward Hana_ Ojou-sama, are you alright?

Hana: _hugs Keisuke_ Keisuke, father did it again. _hic.sob_

Keisuke: _look at Hana with a sad smile_

Kyoko blushed when she hugged Ren. **Oh my god! I'm hugging Tsuruga-san!** Luckily, because her face was blocked by Ren's clothes.

Ren surprised that Kyoko suddenly hug him. Even though it was in the script, the hug felt right.

Sho watched as Kyoko hugged Ren. _'Let go of her REN! She's MY PROPERTY!' _Sho glared at them.

"CUT!"

Ren and Kyoko broke their embrace and looked at the director. Sho stopped his glaring and wondered what happened.

"Sho-kuuuuuuuuuun. What's wrong?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Why were you glaring?"

"No reason." Sho said.

"Hmph. Well, it was FANTASTIC!!!" Director Kuran said. He hugged Kyoko again and she sighed. **I give up! He's going to hug me when I least expect it.**

Ren laughed a little at her reaction. When he saw her looking at him, he cleared his throat. The director noticed Ren and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here's your hug, Ren-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Director Kuran proceed to hug Ren and that's Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. **Oh my god! His face. It was hilarious!!!** She started laughing. Kneeling on the floor and slamming her fist on the floor. Holding her stomach while tears came out of her eyes.

"Kyoko-channnnnnnnnnnnn what's so funny?" the director said in a whiny voice.

That's when Sho laughed. It was a small light and barely audible but they heard it. Director Kuran turn to look at Sho and Sho immediately pretend to look serious.

"Sho-kunnnnnnnnnnn, not you too." the director said, "You guys are so mean."

Yashiro-san stare at the director in disbelief. Ren smiled with amusement and Kyoko is still rolling around the floor.

This is only the first day…


	4. So Tired

**Author's Note:** I just want to say I'm sorry. Because in Chapter 2, I messed up the part where they started filming. I fixed it now and I'm REALLY SORRY!!!!! -crys- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! -on knees begging-

By the way, I won't be able to update as constant as I did with chapter 1,2 and 3. From now on, I can promise you that I'll update weekly. SORRY!

**Eralda:** I'm so happy you like Director Kuran. I like him too. I was laughing when I wrote the part where all that hugging took place. . Since you're the 1st reviewer for the last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you!!! And about your question, it's a Ren and Kyoko. Don't worry, it'll happen.

**Amethyst rulzz:** -hugs- I LOVE U TOO!!!! And I'm not bored from your ramblings.. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of embarrassed, you're just so sweet!!!! Hmm.. Can I have some brownies this time? -giggle-

**Funabisenu:** Thank YOU!!! Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it too!!

**ANBU Inu:** THANK U!! I'M SO GLAD U THINK MINE IS AWESOME!!!

Oh, and about Makino-san, he's going to appear more often because he's going to be Yashiro's partners-in-crimes. They're going to try and get Kyoko and Ren together. evil smile But he's not going to be as obvious as Yashiro, who demands Ren to talk to Kyoko.

Shocking, Isn't It?

Chapter 4: So Tired

**Kyoko:**

**Yesterday was great!** Kyoko smiled as she walked into LME. **Director Kuran is such a funny guy but he really makes me laugh.** The memory of seeing Ren's alarmed face flashed through her mind and she couldn't help laughing. **HAhahaaa.. Oh, I can't stop laughing.**

People passing by her eyed her strangely as Kyoko kept laughing and slam her fist on the door.

"What's the door ever done to you?"

Kyoko turned around and found her friend frowning at her.

"MOKO!!"

"Kyoko, quiet down, people are already staring, if you continue, they're going to think you're crazy."

"GUESS WHAT MOKO?! The filming went GREAT yesterday!!!"

"Argh, forget it, you ARE crazy." Moko mumbled to herself.

"And Director Kuran was really funny too!"

Moko looked at Kyoko strangely. "The director?"

Kyoko nodded. "But he's kind of weird.."

"So, I guess you have no problems."

"Yep!" Kyoko exclaimed loudly. "All the cast members were pretty ni-.."

"Kyoko?" Kyoko had stopped in mid-sentence and the aura around her had immediately change. "Ky-ooo-koooooo." Moko said as she waved her hand in front of Kyoko's face.

Meanwhile:

**ARGH! That bastard, why is he in the same drama as me?! He's a singer!** Kyoko clenched her hand into a fist and her grudges surround her.

_**Shotarooooo, I wiiilllll get youuuuuu.**_

**Yessssss, weee wiiilllllll.**

**_You better watch out!_**

**NO! Stop!**

Moko watched in amazement as Kyoko grab something in midair. Confused, she looked at Kyoko again and saw that Kyoko is still in her own little world.

"No, you will do as I say!" Kyoko shouted. "I promised Tsuruga-san!!!!!"

"Kyoko?"

Her friend's voice snapped her out of it and Kyoko looked over her raised arm at Moko. Moko's mouth was twitching at Kyoko action.

"Ah-heh-heh-heh… I'm so sorry." Kyoko said as she scratched her head.

**Moko:**

_What am I going to do with her? She's just so…_ Moko tried to find a word to describe Kyoko but none of them fit. _Crazy? Maybe. What about weird? Yeah, that could be it. _

"As I was saying, everything was fine yesterday?" Moko said, slightly tilting her head to look at Kyoko who suddenly found the floor to be more interesting than her friend.

"Kyoko!"

"Moko," Kyoko began slowly, "Sho was there."

"Sho?" moko repeated. _Who's Sho? .. I think I've heard of him before.. Oh wait, he's Kyoko's childhood friend. Hmph, that jerk._

"Moko, it's hard to act with him around," Kyoko continued, "Whenever I'm near him, I just want to kill him."

"Kyoko, I'm sure you'll be okay," Moko said with an encouraging smile, "You said you would be alright, didn't you?"

Kyoko looked at her friend slowly then nodded her heard with determination.

"I'll do my best!"

_Good, she's back to normal. _Moko sighed with relief.

**Kyoko:**

Kyoko said goodbye to Moko and went to the section where _Tenshi Ja Nai! _would be film.

_Tenshi ja Nai! _is actually a movie where in the beginning, the main character dies and became a ghost. She's very depressed and hate all the people who are still living. Then, this guy, who can see her thinks she's some kind of goddess that grants wishes. The girl can grant wishes but they always end up really bad, even so, the guy continues with the wishes. The girl had fallen in love with him but he liked someone else and asked her to make the girl he likes to like him back. The result was that she likes him but only because he saved her life and ended up dying. The guy now hates her for making him die. The girl became really depressed too but the guy finally realize that he likes her.

**Let's see. **Kyoko flipped through the script and skimmed through her lines. **Good, I still remember my part.**

"Kyoko is here!" one of the cast member shouted. "Hi Kyoko!" He plays the guy who thinks the girl is a goddess.

"Morning!"

"So, how was the filming yesterday?"

"It went great."

**Whew… today's really tiring. At least I only have to go to three more filming and Tenshi Ja Nai would be finished. Then, I can focus on Aishiteru. **Kyoko smiled at the thought.

She checked the time and realize it was already eleven. **Oh, no! Okami-san is going to be really worry. I didn't know today filming would take so long.** Kyoko panicked and started to run. **… But I should've expected it. I mean, I had a day off from the last filming so I had to work harder than the others. And I bet Sei is as tire as I am. He was in most of the scene I'm in. **(Sei is her partner : The guy who thought she was a goddess)

Then, Kyoko realized she had stopped walking in the middle of the street. She started to walk and picked up her speed.

"Kyoko! Where have you been?!"

"I'm really sorry!" Kyoko said as she bowed her head. "I didn't know that the filming would take so long."

The old lady sighed and shook her head at Kyoko. "Just call home first, okay?'

**Ah! I forgot I had a cell phone!** Kyoko slapped herself on the head. Her Okami-san looked.

"Kyoko, go clean up and go to bed," she said, "I'm sure you need lots of rest since you have to film for Aishiteru tomorrow."

"Oh! 'kay, Night!"

**Why can't I sleep? Argh! This is aggravating! **Kyoko got up and went to the little box where she kept the Ren doll and Sho doll.

I'm so sorry! the Sho doll said, I'll tried harder next time.

"Hahaha! Sho, you're just no good enough to be an actor!"

Mogami-san, good job, the Ren doll said, You were great.

"Arigato Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko blushed a little. **Tsuruga-san is complementing me!! Oh my god, why is my heart beating so fast?! **Kyoko placed her hand on her heart. "NO!! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I SAID I WOULD NOT FALL IN LOVE EVER AGAIN!!!!"

**Okami-san:**

'_What is Kyoko doing at four in the morning?'_

**Kyoko:**

Kyoko didn't know when, but she had fell asleep on the floor instead on her futon. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up to get ready.

**I'm so TIRED!! **Kyoko yawned as she walked into Polar Studio. **Must focus!** Kyoko slapped on both of her cheek and looked ahead.

The scene for today is where Hana and Yoji meet again. This time, it's in her school and Yoji is the new student.

Hana: (Sat at her desk by herself, looking outside the window while the other girls talked to each other)

Akane: Did you hear? We have a new student today.

Tsukushi: Eh? Seriously? Is in a guy?

Akane: Yeah, (nod) I overheard the teachers talking this morning.

Rika: I hope he's cute. (hands clasped together)

Yumi: Yeah. (breathless whisper) I hope so too.

Hana: (look toward the girls)

Yumi: What are you looking at!

Hana: (remains silent)

Rika: (sneer) I heard Leon dumped you.

(Yumi, Akane, Tukushi, and Rika laugh)

Hana: (glared)

Kyoko's glared was so real that they flinched. "CUT!"

They all turn toward the director. "Himeka, Sakura, Kurumi, and Yuki! Why did you girls flinched? Let's do that again!"

"Kyoko-channnnnn, good job!" Director Kuran gave Kyoko a thumbs up and was proceeding to hug her .

"Uh… director, you can let go now." Kyoko pushed Director Kuran gently away and went back to her seat.

The scene was re-shoot and it went better since they didn't flinch this time. When Yoji was introduced, Kyoko was trying so hard not to glare at Sho. And now, they had moved on to the next scene: where Yoji and Hana talks to each other and Yoji asks A LOT of questions.

Yoji: Hey, it's you again.

Hana: (look at Yoji)

Yoji: Uh… are you oaky?

Hana: (looks away and stare out the window)

Tsukushi: Kaori-kun, don't talk to Hana.

Yumi: Hey, Kaori-kun, can we call you Yoji?

Yoji: (frown) uh.. Sure?

Akane: Okay, Yoji! Here's an advice, don't talk to her.

Yuki: (Smirk at Hana) Well, unless you need some quick cash. Her dad is willing to pay you.

Hana: (watery eyes, angry glare) Would you guys stop it!

Yuki: Why? It's true.

Yoji: (looks confuse) Uh.. Hana, is it?

Hana: (look at Yoji) What do you want?

Yoji: You know what's the truth, you don't have to listen to them. (smile) As long as you know what's true or not, it doesn't matter what others say.

Hana: (surprised. Then smiled softly)

Kyoko managed to not twitch when she smiled at Sho. **This is impossible. I can't believe I'm smiling at this guy! And I didn't know it was going to be so hard.**

"Okay, and CUT!" Director Kuran shouted. "Everyone, take a break while we change the set."

"Kyoko-channnnnn, Sho-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn, GREAT JOB!!"

"Thank you!" Kyoko said with a smiled.

"Okay, Ren-kunnnnn, it's your turn next," Director Kuran said to Ren.

"Hai." Ren said with a small nod.

The next scene is where Hana goes home from school. She sees her father and had a fight with him. Kyoko actually had a lot of fun fighting with Makino-san. He burst out laughing at the least expected moments, making Kyoko laughed and Ren to smile. Even though they had to re-shoot this scene over and over again, the director seemed to be having fun as well.

Hana: I can't believe it! He doesn't have the right to tell me what to do! (cross her arm and sat next to Keisuke on the floor)

Apparently, after that, Hana went to her room and Keisuke sat by her room. Hana came out, looking for Keisuke and sat next to him.

Hana: I mean, after all that he's done, he expect me to listen to him?!

Keisuke: (smile at Hana) Ojou-sama, I'm sure he's only doing what's good for you.

Hana: Keisuke, breaking my heart multiple times is NOT good for me!

Keisuke: (remains silent but kept his gentle smile)

Hana: Keisuke (whisper and lean on Keisuke's shoulder) you'll always be here for me, right?

Keisuke: Of course, Ojou-sama.

Hana: Thank you. (whisper. Close her eyes)

"And, CUT!" Director Kuran shouted, "Great job everyone!! Okay, clean up and you are free to go!"

Ren:

All the other members started toward the dressing room and putting away the equipment. Ren got ready to get up when he noticed something was still on his shoulder.

'_Kyoko?'_ He looked at Kyoko and found her sound asleep. _'Guess I can't leave yet.'_ He leaned back against the wall and looked at Kyoko's sleeping face with a gentle smile.

SNAP! Snap! Snap!

Flashes went by. Ren looked around, confused. _'what was that?'_ The he spotted Yashiro-san with a digital camera and rubber gloves on. _'YASHIRO!'_ Ren's eyes widened and Yashiro-san just continued to smile his innocent smile.

"That's a good picture." Makino-san said as he looked at the digital camera.

"You think so too?"

"No doubt," Makino-san nodded, "They look great together."

Ren's jaw almost dropped but there were other people here, he is not going to be seen in that expression. _'Yashiro-san!'_

Kyoko is still snoring away on Ren's _lovely_ shoulder. Ren has a surprised look in his eyes. Makino-san and Yashiro-san, looking over the pictures Yashiro-san had took and smiling to themselves.


End file.
